


Dal-bhat-tarkari

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark Character, Dogs, Hannibal AU, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Serial Killers, Therapy, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: "Agent" Tony Stark has a discussion with his therapist clearing him for field work.Excerpt from the Ironstrange Hannibal AU I'm working on."I wish" square for my IS bingo





	Dal-bhat-tarkari

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the name of a Nepalese dish, in honor of Hannibal's habit of naming eps after food.

“Hello Tony, what brings you to me today?” Dr. Strange asks sitting across from the clearly anxious FBI consultant, or whatever clever little label Fury wants to put on him. There definitely not be enough protein in the man’s diet, but hopefully under 

“Fury wants to make sure that I’m fit for the field after what happened with...with Obadiah Stane and Peter Parker.

“You saved his life,” Strange says.

“I killed his father! I’m the reason that child has no one anymore. Are you telling me that you don’t feel even a bit responsible? You were there too,” 

“Of course I feel responsible! I visit him in that hospital bed everyday, but you can’t let that control you. I know you wish that you could have done better for Peter but you can. By saving more people,” Stephen says handing Tony a piece of paper.

“You sound like Fury. What do you know about what I wish for? I wish he had to be in my head for one case and see he likes having to his hands yank open chests, or plant dead bodies, or crawl into a bed where a dead body was found. See how he likes not knowing when he’s himself and when he’s someone else. See him handle feeling the fragile barrier of his mind shudder and not know if it’s going to hold! I wish he would find out what it’s like to never know a night’s peace because the moment he shuts his eyes you’re seeing all of it again! That is my wish Dr. Strange!” Tony says hands shaking as he gets within touching distance but Stephen isn’t worried. Tony isn’t there yet, they have much more time together before his Tony is ready to be any sort of threat.

“What is this?” Tony asks finally looking down at the paper in his hands.

“Your evaluation. I felt that our talks would be much more productive with that out of the way. Don’t you agree?”

“This says that I’m cleared for field work?” Tony says uncertainty and looks back up at Stephen.

“You’re not crazy Tony. You just need someone there to pull you back from the dark places,” Stephen says.

“That’s what Fury is supposed to do! I’m not a parlor trick that you use over and over again! I’m not a lab rat for psychologists and psychiatrists. I’m not a specimen. I am a man and I need to know there is someone there to bring me back,” Tony says.

“Surely you could talk to him about this?”

“I have! He says what he has to placate me and then minutes later it’s ‘Hey Tony, get in the blood covered bed ‘ll go get you a sheet!”

“What about Dr. Rhodes? Surely he would be happy to make Fury’s day difficult. I assume that’s I was asked to evaluate you instead if him.”

“I try to ask but Rhodey and I are never left alone. He doesn’t want a chance to examine me. An event I suspect him of orchestrating every time. Besides they’re still debating about whether or not Peter helped kill those boys.

“I can’t believe that. Peter doesn’t look like he could kill someone.”

“Fury thinks that he was the bait to lure the boys away. 

“No. I don’t believe that and I won’t until I have a session with him. However, I would likely trigger the poor child. So, I feel Dr. Rhodes would be the next best thing. As for you and I, Tony, I feel that you and I should have weekly sessions together. To talk without the formality of me signing off on you,” Stephen says.

“Fine. But don’t think you’ll be using me for some academic accreditation. The great Dr. Stephen Strange is the first to finally study the devil’s cocktail of disorders that make Tony Stark tick,” Tony says getting up to leave.

“Tony,” Stephen says stopping the man can leave and he turns around.

“If Fury continues to fail to pull you out. Please come to me. I would very much like to help,” Stephen says and looks at Tony.

“I don’t think even you can help me Dr. Strange,” Tony says and leaves the office. 

Stephen stays in his seat for a moment and then goes to his office door and opens it to find Agent Fury standing there.

“So, he’s clear to go out into the field?”

“Yes. But I must tell you, if you continue to use Tony as a common cloth without washing him after, a day will come when he is no longer clean enough to do his job,” Stephen says and Fury seems to have listened but Stephen is pretty sure he doesn’t understand why it is so important. 

Very well. It will simply serve as another blade to drive between the two men.

Stephen invites Fury to dinner and as he watches the agent leave he considers what sort of meal he would like to prepare. 

After all it’s always nice to have friends for dinner.


End file.
